Computers have transformed the manner in which we retrieve information and communicated with one another. As time has passed, computers have quickly transformed from stationery devices, such as CPUs, to laptops and mobile devices. Laptops and mobile devices give people the freedom to retrieve information and communicate with one another while on the go. Wearable computing devices are the next step in the evolution of mobile devices. Wearable computing devices consist of watches, bracelets, and even glasses that are capable of receiving and transmitting information, as well as communicating via a network connection.